thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things Wiki
Welcome to the Dragons and Things wiki. As of January 25th, 2019 Dragons and Things is now an Officially Licensed Paizo Publishing Partner. WARNING: This wiki is NOT as spoiler free zone! ''Are you a fan of the show? Would you like to help build the knowledge base for the next set of fans who find us? Grab a broken link and give it an edit OR start entering new information about the past shows that you feel is missing or would like to see included. This site belongs to the DaT Family and can only grow with your help. Thanks for your support! Click below for a full list and recap of you favorite ''Dragons and Things Network shows. * ''Dragons and Things'' Episodes. * ''Dragons and Stuff'' Episodes, plus Sidetracked adventures, Brick Time with Krag and EVIL GM Jim Jam's GM Gems. *'[[Bedlam and Discord|''Bedlam and Discord]] Episodes''' *'[[Board Game Show|''Board Game Show]] Episodes''' About [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcg4QytMtFJePmogqTZCVJQ Dragons and Things], is an actual play homebrew Pathfinder adventure, created by Jim Rodehaver and Adam Rady, and based loosely on the characters from the web series that they wrote and directed, respectively, called [http://www.wictheseries.com/ Walking In Circles]. These WIC characters first starred in [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcg4QytMtFJePmogqTZCVJQ Dragons and Stuff], from March 3rd, 2017 through January 19th, 2018, live through Facebook and eventually moving exclusively to Twitch. The series underwent several behind-the-scenes changes and challenges in January 2018 and the story line was preserved under the new moniker of [https://www.twitch.tv/datdragonshow Dragons and Things], which continues to broadcast live, exclusively on Twitch, every Friday at 6pm PST. Season 1 ran from January 26th, 2018 through December 14th, 2018. Season 2 begins January 4th, 2019. Most episodes are enhanced with music and soundsets from Syrinscape to add an extra level of immersion and excitement. Fans are also able to interact with the show through the group's Patreon Campaign by becoming a Patron the show and submitting a Fan Treasure Chest. Additionally, following the previous show recap at the beginning of each episode, the cast reads comments from the fans and often intersperses their favorite fan comments in throughout the show, as well. Plot Outline This is the tale of Krag the barbarian and his band of fellow adventurers, roving far and wide in search of glory, treasure, and renown. These heroes-for-hire work in the town of Trapsborough, protecting the common folk from all manner of nightmare monsters, bloodthirsty bandits, and corrupt magic. However, while exploring an ancient temple in the marshes south of town, Krag inadvertently unleashes an ancient and volatile spirit named Woe. This sets into motion a prophecy that will either spell doom or bring salvation to the realm. Now the heroes must race to learn everything they can about the prophecy that will ultimately decide whether they are the heroes or the villains in this epic tale. Main Characters * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3314423/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 Diana Restrepo] as Alex/Celestia/Savene/Neriti/Azara * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm5225431/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_sm Ben Burch] as Sir Quigley/Addla * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4025006/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Ashley Seal] as Leera/K'eera/Epsi/Nelly * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4541216/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Eric Radic] as Krag * [http://www.wictheseries.com/crew/ Adam Rady] as Markus/Hunter * [http://www.wictheseries.com/crew/ James Rodehaver] as Evil Jim Jam Guest Stars DaS: Season 1 * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1689872/ Alison Haislip] as Sassafrass Sage * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4654043/ Michael Rodehaver] as Vander Ashtinoff * [http://swordplayla.com/instructors.shtml Adam Conn] as Kimbulton * [https://www.jamiemills.net/ Jamie Mills] as Clairet Loralyn Frankie * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satine_Phoenix Satine Phoenix] as Seraphina Beaumont * [http://amyvorpahl.com/ Amy Vorphal] as Lyr Evenspinner DaT: Season 1 * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4654043/ Michael Rodehaver] as Vander Ashtinoff * [http://swordplayla.com/instructors.shtml Adam Conn] as Kimbulton/Moldaron * [https://www.jamiemills.net/ Jamie Mills] as Clairet Loralyn Frankie * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1321331/ Jared Hoy] as Mug DritestoneMug Dritestone/Edwyne Tosscobble * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3441819/ Jack Conway] as Ret * [https://www.facebook.com/jordan.callarman Jordan Caves Callarman] as Danton Fortescue * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3444884/ Katie Wilson] as Angie - E34 * [https://www.facebook.com/DanaLeeSmith Dana Lee Rodehaver] as Lara * Mattt Buchholtz as Abner DaT: Season 2 * [http://swordplayla.com/instructors.shtml Adam Conn] as Kimbulton * Nathan Ondracek as Thistle * Becca Hardy as Akna * Jared Hoy as Mug NPC's DaS: Season 1 * Amberlee Smitherson * Amy Ulfur * Arthur Sixx * Ash * Brother Herman York * Bruce & Stanley * Cadwell Spoltane * Carl the Bartender * Coral * Daralaxitran * Governor Davis Chantwell * Desmond Thrand * Donahue Granger * Drift * Dwindle * Earl Cabbot * Erran (who runs errands) * Fast Gary * Father Langdon * The Fifth Priest of Woe * Goddard Grimwhip * Greeshak * Gwyn Sixx * High Aegis Bolaron * Horatio Swan * Jason Kreeve * Sheriff Jass Graham * Jibbets * Johan Mendeleve * Jonathan * Keeper Brian Forten * Kord The Silver Eye * Kyle Dormiter * Lewis * Madnick Modelle * Maizy Dunn * Mr. Jones * Mortifor * Nick Farroway * Nimos * Penelope Green * Red Masked Mercenaries * Rex & Thor * Sander Willicks * Sarah Grimwhip * Sarge * Simon Yabbit * Sir Gerold * The Sixxers * Sixxer Fighter * Sixxer Ranger (Morrick Crater) * Sixxer Rogue * Squire Horace * Stanford Loremire * Stubs * Tim (The Town Drunk) * Todd, Dodd, Odd & Rod * Trevor Sixx * Twizz * Winston * Yessendra DaT: Season 1 * Abigail DeFount * Ale * Alvin Chantwick * Artimat * Astorias Vyscara * Balkat - E34 * Bix Nix Six Tix - E24 * Cadwell Spoltane * Caleb Lowe * Captain Bastra * Creech * DJ Stretch Armsong - E27 * Eligesse - The Night Hag * Ennau Willowithins * Erasmus Kyne * Flin * Gwyn Sixx * High Aegis Bolaron * Horatio Swan * Johan Mendeleve * Jonathan * Lord DeFount * Lowell Caftain * Miriam * Mr. Jones * Ned - The Head * Nick Farroway * Olivia Lowe * Olwin Harl * Oswald * Polarna - The Winter Hag * Quinn * The Red Shields * Shaleigh Olalalalara * Shelly Withers * The Sixxers * Skinner - E23 * Slick Riv * Swain - E29 * Tall Henry - E37 & E40 * Therinel - The Storm Hag * Tim (The Town Drunk) * Twister Glee * Walter Greeley * Walter Stope * The Wardens DaT: Season 2 * Sir Baitwinch * Duaine - E3 * Erran (who runs errands) * Garriwalt Overbright * LLoyd * Martin Hayes * Moira Sheridan * Siria - E3 * Tabor * Ed - The Breem Inkeeper Places DaS: Season 1 * Anderley * Cadwell's Curious Potions & Elixers * The Church of Percival * Embry * Flytwood Forest * The Guilty Goblet * The House of the Cleansing Flame * The Little Fram * Loremire Clay Quarry * Madnick Modelle's Emporium of Magical Marvels * Milleret (The Lost Town Of) * Mortifor's Home * The Mouse & Moth Inn * Mountain Fortress of Lunai * The Naiad * The Placid Tower * The Red Kraken * The River Fram * Shrine of Drift * Stonebarrel Brewery * Sunreach Tower * The Sunken Temple of Woe * Swiftwinds Trading Company * The Tomb of The Fifth Priest of Woe * Trapsborough * Trapsborough Forge * Trapsborough General Goods * Trapsborough Historical Archives * Trapsborough Jail * Trapsborough Sawmill * Trapsborough Stables * Windscourge Wastes * Zizzuras DaT: Season 1 * Anderley * The Black Boar Inn * Cadwell's Curious Potions & Elixers * The Cling * Court of Madness - E20 * Crooked Claw Rock (The Crone’s Claw) * Darklands * Dormyn’s Ford * Forgotten Ways * Glenwall Institute - E31 * Gravewater Sea - E31 * The Grey Tower * The House of the Cleansing Flame * The Ivory Court * The Little Fram * The Long Walk * The Mouse & Moth Inn * Soaring (The Republic of) * Solestrad * The Spike * The Spire * The Sweet Bee - E37 & E40 * The Swift Kick - E37 & E40 * Swiftwinds Trading Company * Thaspear * Trapsborough * Vault of Portalis - E28 * Windscourge Wastes DaT: Season 2 * Swift Swigs Brewing Company * Breem * Breem Inn * Crickshoals * Soaring (The Republic of) Creatures DaS: Season 1 * Ahuizotl * Alligators * Bandits * Bears * Briarkins * Cadavers * Crystalline Horror * Cutlass Spider * Dire Frogs * Dragons * Elemental - Air * Elemental - Earth * Elemental - Fire * Elemental - Water * Exiled Shades * Ghasts * Goblins * Hags * Haunts * Hound Archons * Imps * Mandragora * Mephits * Mud Men * Mummy * Ochre Jelly * Ogres * Owlbears * Petunia * Phantoms * Rats * Scorpion * Shadows * Skeletons * Slime Crawlers * Stirges * Suit of Armor * Swarms * Trolls * Wolves * Worg * Yaenit DaT: Season 1 * Barracuda - E28 * Bloodbrush * Basilisk * Chickcharney * Choker * Cloaker * Crow (Swarm) * Derro * Drow * Duergar * Elemental - Air * Enchanter * Gargoyles * Ghouls - E25 * Golem - E31 * Grimstalker * Ice Trolls * Kyton * Kyton, Evangelist * Kyton, Lampidarius * Mannequins - E27 * Mongrelmen * Myceloid * Redcaps - E15 * Svirfneblin * Troglodyte - E26 * Winter Wolves * Wooly Rhinoceros - E35 * Wyvern - E31 * Yeti DaT: Season 2 * Lycanthrope, Werebear (Unconfirmed) * Cerynitis Deities DaS: Season 1 * Arrander - The Purifier * Lunai * Percival - Shepherd of the Dead * Serene * Woe DaT: Season 1 * Dolomolo * Lasture - The Dreamer * Morquet DaT: Season 2 *Yamin Kah - E2 Things DaS: Season 1 * Amulet of Mighty Fists * The Animus of Woe * The Blade of Woe * The Boatman's Copper * Book of Mirrored Pages * Boots of Springing and Striding * The Box * Circlet of Passivity * The Clothespins of Combat * Cold Iron Dagger * The Codex of Woe * Dagger of Fickle Fortune * Eagle's Splendor (Potion) * The Eye of Azafram * Faithful Lantern * Gloves of the Shortened Path * Harper's Pin * Incense of Prayer * Low Light Vision Glasses * Oil of Bless Weapon * Oil of Magic Weapon * Oil of Taggit * Pearl of Power * Quarterstaff (+1) - From Fifth Priest of Woe * Ring of Freedom of Movement * Ring of Natural Armor * Ring of Sustenance * Rope of the Lost Milleret * Runestone * Scroll of Portalis * Shocking Short Sword * Silversheen * The Spirit of Woe * Swiftwinds Tracking Stones * Ticatam's Paw * Thunderstones * Troll Oil DaT: Season 1 * Cytillesh * The Dreams of Lasture * The Forgotten Ways * Ironwood * Long Walk * The Early Winter * Orb of Power * The Purple Pox DaT: Season 2 * Heroism (Potion) Fan Treasure Chests DaT: Season 1 * 262 Copper Pieces, 232 Silver Pieces, and 108 Gold Pieces * 2000 Gold Pieces * Azarite * Bag of Fruit Flavored Candy * Bandages of Rapid Recovery * Belt of Giant Strength * Bloodstone * Cloaks of Resistance x2 * Crystaline Figurine * Deathmask * Everlasting Torch * Jar of Teeth * Longsword +2 - Cursed * Magical Might Beard Oil * Meridian Belt * Monk's Robe * Onyx * Potion of Bear's Endurance * Potion of Cat's Grace * Potion of Enlarge Person * Potion of Guidance * Potion of Owl's Wisdom * Ring of Counterspells * Ring of the Ram * Ring of Stairs and Stars * Scroll of Goodberry * Scroll of Invisibility * Scroll of Longstrider * Scroll of Protection From Good * Scroll of Remove Fear * DaT: Season 2 * Incense of Meditation * Potion of Codespeak x3 Sir Gerold's Guide To Heroic Endeavors Sir Quigley is guided by the wisdom of a book known as Sir Gerold's Guide To Heroic Endeavors (Alphabetical). You will find numerous entries about people, places and monsters encountered in and around Trapsborough, along with many other "pearls of wisdom" from the perspective of Sir Gerold, himself. Support The Show Watch Twitch Watch live on Twitch every Friday night at 6 pm PST, featuring a full catalog of past Dragons and Things episodes. YouTube Visit YouTube for episodes of Dragons and Things, and be sure to like the video to help attract future viewership. Catch up on past episodes of Dragons and Stuff as well, including all of the one-shot adventures from that season including Specials like Brick Time with Krag and EVIL Jim Jam's GM Gems. Walking In Circles Watch every episode of the greatest medieval fantasy comedy adventure of all time, Walking In Circles and find out more about the origins of Krag, Markus, Alex and Squire Quigley. Listen Download and listen to podcasts of the first 34 episodes of Dragons and Stuff from Player FM and Google Play Music, or from your Apple iTunes account. 'Follow' Twitch Head over to the Dragons and Things Twitch Channel and click the heart icon next to the word "Follow" to begin following the show. You will also be given the option to choose to turn on or off notifications about the channel's activity, including when they go live. Facebook Go to Facebook. and Like, Follow and Share the Dragons and things show with your friends. Plus, help out by adding a review of the show so others will know why you enjoy the show and what makes it entertaining for you. Twitter Go to Twitter and Click "Follow" to get all of the shows latest Tweets, including news, announcements, information about prize giveaways and more. Instagram Go to Instagram and click "Follow" to see all the latest behind the scenes photos, including some of the shows greatest moments both past and present. Also, be sure to check out Lego Krag, as the Krag mini-figures continue their adventures both throughout the game world and into the real world, as well. Donate Patreon Fans can now become a Patron of the show by visiting Patreon.com/datdragonshow/ or the Patreon Campign link here, for more information including the different tier levels and awards that fans can enjoy. Stream Labs Making donations to the show are now easier than ever thanks to Stream Labs. To donate to the show, simply click the [https://streamlabs.com/datdragonshow| DONATE TO THE SHOWS] link. Your donations create a variety of both positive and negative in-game effects for the cast. during the live stream, including rerolls, pluses and negatives to certain rolls, wild magic and more. For a full list click of available effects for your donation dollars, check out the Stream Labs Donation Menu. Bits & Cheering on Twitch Bits are a virtual goods that you can buy on Twitch and give you the power to encourage and show support for the show, get attention in chat through animated emoticons, and get recognition through badges which appear in the Dragons and Things channel, leader boards, and acknowledgement during a live stream. Cheering shows your support for both Twitch Partners or Affiliates just like subscriptions do. Click here for a detail on how to get bits and How to Cheer. Subscribe on Twitch Click the "Subscribe" button on Twitch and you can directly support Dragons and Things using your Amazon Prime Subscription to subscribe for free. The Amazon Prime or $4.99 Tier gets you ad-free viewing, the ability to chat during sub-only mode, and 1 Subscriber emote and a Subscriber Badge. Subscribe at the $9.99 or $24.99 Tiers and show and unlock additional emotes that you can using during the live stream. Click here for more information on Free and Paid Tier Subscriptions. Join Discord By donating at the $2/month level to the Patreon Campaign you will be admitted into the Dragons and Things Discord channel. Discord is a freeware chat application for both PC's and mobile platforms that allows fans of the show to chat on a variety of different topics including such things as show discussions for all of the different DaT Network shows, game and gaming discussions including a space to help find other players who are looking for group, discussions on GenCon and to provide feedback to show. This is also where JimJam runs his quarterly Secret Society Patreon games. Shop WIC Apparel Store Shop the Walking In Circles Apparel Shop, for all of the latest fan gear including t-shirts for the show, your favorite character, including the newest team shirts, and pillows to help spice up your decor! Amazon Affiliate If you are shopping Amazon for Pathfinder and Starfinder related reference materials such as the Beginner's Box, The Core Rulebook, Monster Manuals and more, following the Dragons and Things: Amazon Affiliate Program links will automatically ensure that the show receives a portion of every purchase that you make. Sponsors & Discount Codes Click here for a full list of Sponsors & Discount Codes. Gift Amazon Wishlist The Krag Krew needs lots of Things now that they have moved on to become a solely independent venture. Want to help them get better lighting, better sound, add new features, and otherwise help improve the show? Then choose from any of the number of items on the Amazon Wishlist, have it shipped directly to their door and watch the impact on future shows. Renew Walking in Circles Want to help Walking in Circles to produce a third season of the show? You can join the campaign to make that a reality! Just sign up to help by clicking renew Walking In Circles for another season and add your e-mail address to help them launch the Kickstarter Campaign. This simply lets you be notified. No donations are required at this time. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse